fan_fictionalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow: Colored Avenger
Rainbow: Colored Avenger is an American animated action-adventure-superhero-mystery television series. The series airs on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis When various potential threats start to rises up and causing chaos, an young multi-colored-caped-wearing superhero know as Rainbow start to fight against those potential threats. But however, the only problem with himself is that... he can't remember anything from his pasts, even not remembering of who his truly is. How will our hero ever find any clues that would lead to his forgotten yet mysterious and strange pasts while jugging with both fighting against numerous potential menaces and starting to learning about the ups-and-down of being a superhero? Cast & Characters Main * Rainbow (voiced by Drake Bell) - a wandering and adventurous but somewhat extremely over the top curious and sometimes clueless multi-colored-caped-wearing hero who's seek to both learn the ups and downs of being a hero and uncovering his mysterious pasts. Recurring * Starr Multi-National, consisting of: ** Dr. Mitchell Starr (voiced by Paul Eiding) - the friendly, caring and well-respectful but sometimes serious-minded and yet somewhat rather eccentric head CEO of Starr Multi-National who while seem like a very friendly and helpful person, he can be sometimes mysterious. ** Dr. Brian Stack (voiced by Eric Loomis) - a friendly and happy-go-lucky but struggling scientist TBD ** Dr. Gandra Osgood (voiced by Kimberly Crossman) - a young helpful and friendly but somewhat painfully shy Asian-American scientist. ** Dr. Winston V. Sandors (voiced by Ogie Banks) - a hardworking and sometimes serious-minded but very friendly scientist who formed a brother-like bond with Brian and has a secret crush on Gandra. ** Dr. Reese Daymond (voiced by Jeremy Kent Jackson) - a fellow scientist at Starr Multi-National who help make, create, invent and/or rebuild stuffs, even weapons in case of a crisis, and has a dark secret which he refuse to speak or remind himself of it. He also has a extremely healthy relationship with both Iggy, his pet dog, and Izzy, his pet cat. ** Parker D. Landors (voiced by Billy Unger) - a young brilliant but sometimes geeky teenage intern who's an talented hacker. ** * McKenzie "Kenzie" Roberts (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a young sweet and kind-hearted but incredibly curious high school student. * Lincoln J. Hollings (voiced by Leon Thomas III) - a fellow high school student who's know of getting good grades but is, at times, somewhat awkward with peoples. * Officer Clark S. Stevenson (voiced by Talon Warburton) - a young no-nonsense and warm-blooded police officer who has a natural view on Rainbow. * Captain Gordon Manners (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a young serious-minded police captain who, at first, had trouble of trusting Rainbow before soon see him as a real hero. * Detective Zuri Michaelson (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a young candid and caring but somewhat hardworking student detective who has a positive views on Rainbow and think that he's a real hero. * Commissioner Richardson "Richard" St. Stevenson (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - Clark's personality father and a police commissioner who's an expert marksman and, like his son, has a natural view on Rainbow, but does admires his heroics. * * Shinnosuke "Shin" Akashiba/Neo Ninja (voiced by Yuki Matsuzaki) - a personality ninja-like warrior from Japan who train to became the world's greatest ninja after his family was killed when he was young. He also wield the mystical and powerful but mysterious Neo Sword. * Dream (voiced by Peter Cullen) - a ancient dream-powered entity-like being who is made from peoples' good dreams and is one of Rainbow's allies. * Antagonists * Dark Rainbow (voiced by Steven Weber) - Rainbow's arch-enemy, a cool, calm and collective but powerful, deadliest, dangerously smart and yet somewhat rather respectful to the other villains, even show some respects for Rainbow, as well TBD ** Drestucia (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Dark Rainbow's powerful and loyal but somewhat rather clumsy bodyguard who has a secret crush on Dark Rainbow, despite of her being somewhat awkward around him, and wield a pair gauntlets which not only summon energy blasts, but can absorb energy and summon electric-based attacks on her enemies. ** * Dread Dragons, consisting of: ** Drako McPyrofist's Pack, consisting of: *** Drako McPyrofist (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - the powerful but calm and collective head chief of the Dread Dragons and an expert motorcyclist and the glue of the team who has a strict code. *** Sinny (voiced by Laura Vandervroot) - the cool-headed co-chief of the Dread Dragons who's both an skilled fighter and an expert tracker who also act as the big sister of the group. *** Frightnutz (voiced by Nolan North) - the crazy but loyal member of the Dread Dragons who often sometimes act as a total goofball, at times. *** Blazomon (voiced by Dante Basco) - the youngest member of the Dread Dragons who is treated as the youngest brother of the group where he also seem extremely curious and sometimes act as a lone wolf, as well. ** Pyror Razemon's Pack, consisting of: *** Pyror Razemon (voiced by ) - TBD *** * Elemental Siblings, consisting of: ** Po Stromm/Magneto-Man (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the oldest and de facto leader of the Elemental Siblings who's both strong and powerful but is somewhat both clumsy and dim-witted, but is somewhat of a good strategist. He possessing the ability of magntokinesis. ** Sophia Stromm/Inferno (voiced by Zelda Williams) - the second oldest of the Elemental Siblings who brashful, cocky and hot-headed who has a series of anger issues, but does truly cares about her siblings and like to listen calm music. She possessing the ability of pyrokinesis. ** Kristopher Stromm/Thunderio (voiced by David Faustino) - the eldest, the smartest of the siblings and of the eldest triplets who's an know-it-all, which he completely hate being called that, and often speak in technobabble but also sometimes can be very excitable, as well. He possessing the ability of electrokinesis. ** Anthony Stromm/Earthquaker (voiced by Jesse Burch) - the second eldest of the triplets, the muscle of the group who's easily mix with both brain and brawn, but also show some signs of his clumsiness. He possessing the ability of geokinesis. ** Izza Stromm/Hydrobrella (voiced by Hynden Walch) - the third eldest and the only female of the triplets, an young hyperactive and excitable but somewhat easily distracted and yet cute as a button who, at times, can be somewhat dangerous. She possessing the ability of hydrokinesis. ** Aaron Stromm/Airwave (voiced by Jack DeSena) - the youngest of the siblings, young, impulsive and sometimes often brashful but is, at times, somewhat of a good listener and often pay attention to his fellow siblings, as well. He possessing the ability of aerokinesis. * Dr. Anton Parkinson/Cockatoo (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - a struggling but somewhat misguided and misunderstood failed scientist who develop a bird-themed exo-skeleton-like armor suit where he previously use it to fight crime, but was proven to be more of a vigilante, before he became one of Rainbow's enemies. * Madeline "Maddie" Strand/Speedy (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a cool-headed but somewhat rather hyperactive and energetic pretty thief who gain a suit which gives her superhuman speed where she nearly outrun the speed of sound itself. But however, her's body show signs of aging whenever she use more of her speed. * Richard Lee Howard/Toxizer (voiced by Lex Lang) - a troubled janitor who was caught in a fatal accident which turn him into a being of living toxic and wear a containment suit in order to keep being alive where he hardly barely control of his newfound abilities and start to turn insane. * Crime Boss (voiced by Rafael Merrer) - a powerful yet mysterious crime boss who's very mysterious and barely show any emotions to anyone, he show to has almost nearly control most of every crime organizations in the entire world and see Rainbow as a somewhat of a interesting rival. ** Triple Trio, consisting of: *** Mr. Whipslash - a member of the Triple Trio and one of Crime Boss' most deadliest minions who's both very quite and is dangerously royal to Crime Boss, he wield a pair of whips can cut though anything and often use his whips to somehow unleashed electricity-based attacks on his targets. *** Adriana "Adrian" Tompson (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a young serious-minded but loyal member of the Triple Trio and one of Crime Boss' minions who often try to keep a keen mind to her fellow comrades. *** Terrance "Top Brawn" Jackson (voiced by John Cena) - a rather sarcastic member of the Triple Trio and one of Crime Boss' minions who's able to mix with both brain and brawn. ** Madame Vexx (voiced by ) - one of Crime Boss' fellow followers who, like Crime Boss, is very mysterious but is show to be very extremely excitable when she see things like smartphones, elevator, motorcycles and an few other things, much to some peoples' confusion. She also both wield weapons, such as, like either a pair of swords, a pair of daggers, tonfas and a bo staff and/or speaks in a thick Russian accent. ** * Dr. Madman (voiced by ) - a very brilliant but charismatic and sometimes sarcastic yet very mysterious mad scientist who respects (almost) to the other villains and even gives their arsenal and/or upgrade their arsenal, as well. He also shown to has a strange yet very mysterious history with Rainbow where he believe him as the next step of human evolution and even being obsession of trying to create his own Rainbow. * Frightmare (voiced by Robert Englund) - a demonic nightmarish-powered entity-like being who is powered peoples' worse nightmares and has a twisted sense of humor. * Dark Challenger Clan, consisting of: ** Keiichiro Myouguchi/Colonel Golden Komodo Dragon (voiced by George Takei) - the cool, calm and collective yet ruthless and dangerous head leader of the Dark Challenge Clan who seek to wield the Neo Sword and is the one who kills Shin's parents, thus causing him to become the Neo Ninja. ** Lieutenant Magneta Phoenix (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - ** Dark Challenger Ninjas - * Ian "Iron Hand" ??? (voiced by Dan Green) - a cruel and ruthless crime boss who seek to rule the criminal underworld and overthrow Crime Boss. He has a robotic hand on the right after losing it during one of his previous encounters with Crime Boss and see Rainbow as both a annoyance and a nuisance who often keep ruining his plans. ** Harold "Hal" Hammer Fist" Zimmerson (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Iron Hand's treacherous second-in-command who secretly seeking to overthrow Iron Hand and wield hammer-like gauntlets. ** Mickey "Mick" "Maker" Kennett (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a young talented and brilliant but childish yet friendly who TBD ** Jenny "Jester" X. ??? (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a jester-themed villainess and an minion of Iron Hand who has acrobatic skills and wield a baseball bat, she also often cracking some jokes, even some bad jokes, during her spree time. ** Francisco "Cisco" "Fancy Cisco" ??? (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - a flamboyant yet sometimes egotistical minion and one of Iron Hand's minions who often like to wear fancy outfits and TBD * Rhino-A-Plant-Man (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a rhinoceros/elephant-like humanoid who's seem very strong and powerful, but is completely dim-witted where he had trouble of remembering his pasts, knowing that he was just born like or he was mutated. * Ms. ? (voiced by Zehra Fazal) - a fun-loving yet somewhat misguided and misunderstood villainess who disguise herself as anyone and using it to messing with peoples, thinking it fun, but often sometimes reflect and rethink her actions even reflecting and rethinking her morals, as well. * Double Threat, consisting of: ** Lucky Floyd (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - a easy-going and laid-back but sometimes adventurous criminal who possessing the ability of manipulating anyone's luck TBD ** Shadow Noir - TBD * * * Episodes See List of Rainbow: Colored Avenger episodes Trivia *The series use the element of the "villain of the week" for the TBD * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Television series Category:Television shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Action/adventure Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Mystery Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series